Always for You
by Lady Maggie
Summary: This is for Krissy Izumi's Make me Cry contest. When Kari and Ken go out together they are captured. Will the other be able to save them in time, or will they perish trying? Will TK ever prove to Kari just how much he loves her? Will Ken die(Yes)? P


Authors note: I would like to say that I do NOT support the Kekari (Ken and Kari) relationship *shudder* what so ever! And I mean ever! I cannot stress how much I think those two are wrong for each other. I am a Takari (TK and Kari) fan all the way! Then why am I writing this you ask? Well, I'm writing it for a contest and for my friend Gatomon_1. Oh, and so I could kill Ken, I loved killing Ken!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon (that'll happen after world domination) 

****

~Always for You~

"ARGHHH!" A piercing scream rose over the sobbing cries of a young woman.

"Ken!" The crying woman called, pulling harder on the chains attached to the dank dungeon wall, in a feeble attempt to try to get to her tortured beloved, "Why are you doing this? Please just leave him alone, you're hurting him!" She begged their kidnapper, as a new flow of blood trickled down, from her raw wrists.

"Of course I'm hurting him!" the torturer laughed sinisterly, as he came closer to the woman, "Why wouldn't I, after all he did to me?" 

"He didn't do anything to deserve this! He's a good person!" She cried, tears of pain falling to stone floor like tiny pools of her breaking heart.

"Good person? GOOD PERSON!?!" without warning the figure backhanded her, bringing her to her aching, scraped knees. 

"Kari!" Ken screamed, a new wave of pain raking over him.

The figure simply ignored Ken's please and kicked Kari viciously in the ribs, "He discarded me like a filthy rag! I am the best part of him and he chose you over me! He doesn't deserve to live!"

"You're evil," Kari gasped, her own rusty metallic tasting blood filled her mouth, "Why would anyone choose you!?!"

~Flashback~

"Hey, Kari," Ken smiled, kissing Kari's cheek as he caught up to her and her best friend outside of the school grounds, "Hi TK."

"Ken," TK greeted, sadness crossing his handsome features.

Ken didn't notice, or he just ignored it, "Ready to go Kari?"

"Yup," Kari smiled, taking Ken's hand, "I'll call you tonight, okay TK?"

"Sure, Kari," TK answered, melancholy evident in his voice as he watched Kari and Ken walk off into the sunset together.

"You okay little bro?" TK's big brother Matt asked from a bench behind TK.

"I guess," TK sulked collapsing onto a bench beside him.

"Girl troubles?" Matt asked, running a hand through his spiky blond hair.

"Ya… it's Kari, I don't know what to do anymore now that she's with Ken," TK almost spat Ken's name out, "I just thought that… I thought that we… you know… were going to be together..."

"But she choose Ken." Matt sighed, sorry for TK. Matt knew exactly how much TK loved Kari, "You have to move on TK, there's nothing else you ca do."

"I know... I still love her though," TK felt tears begin to pierce his loving azure eyes, "I guess my love wasn't enough for her."

"TK…" Matt had nothing to say that could ease TK's pain so he just gave wrapped his arm around TK's shoulder to try to comfort him.

*** 

"Oh Ken it's beautiful!" Kari gasped as she watched the blazing sun fall beneath splashing sea.

"Isn't it?" he smiled turning to her.

She said nothing but turned to him smiling her flawless smile.

"You are so beautiful Kari," Ken said as he brushed a few of Kari's cinnamon brown locks behind her ear.

"Oh Ken…" Kari sighed closing her eyes just as Ken was about to kiss her.

Instead of Ken's lips though, she felt nothingness all around her. A chilling wind rushed passed her, ruffling her clothing and nipping at her skin.

"Ken!" she cried, her light brown eyes snapping open only to be met by an inky darkness.

"Kari! Kari, where are you!?!" She could hear his panicking voice call out to her from somewhere beyond her line of vision.

"Ken! I'm here," she called with an echoing voice that seemed to go nowhere, and yet everywhere at once, "Ken please help me!"

"Kari!" Ken hollered, continuing to fall.

With startling force they hit the cool stone ground. Neither could keep conscious and soon fell into darkness, haunting dreams plaguing their ever thought.

Upon their awakening they found themselves chained to cell wall, every fiber of their being throbbing with pain. The dungeon cell reeked of death and the dripping drops of water, were maddening.

"Ken? Ken are you all right?" Kari asked unable to reach him, her voice quaking with fear.

"K-Kari?" he stammered rising his head, "Kari are… are you okay?"

"Ken I'm scarred," Kari confessed as tears began to well in her eyes, "Where are we?"

Ken sat up as best he could and peered around in the dim lighted cell, "Oh no!"

"What is it Ken? What's wrong?" Kari gasped.

"We're in the digitalworld… we're in my fortress. It must be my other half that captured us," Ken confirmed closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He could just kick himself for not destroying his evil half when he had the chance. He had the perfect chance to end it, but Kari convinced him not to. He felt so weak and helpless. 

It was still crystal clear in his memory of how he and his other half spit. Before the separation he had met Kari. She was so beautiful and pure, perhaps even a little bewitching when he met her that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. And to his surprise she returned those feeling, although she was a little reluctant at first. Ken suspected it was her hidden feelings for TK that caused her reluctance, but she returned his feeling full force once time had gone by and she got to know him. When Kari and the other digidestined had found out who Ken really was Kari somehow convinced him that he was wrong in trying to rule the digiworld. When he had decided that he was going to switch sides all of the anger and hatred inside of his swelled and manifested itself into a physical being that looked exactly like Ken had as the Digimon Emperor.

"Well look what the digimon dragged in," Ken's other mocked, walking into the cell, "I'm so glad to see you again traitor!"

"I'll kill you for doing this!" Ken spat.

The Digimon Emperor's eyes flared with hatred and with all the force he could muster he punched Ken across the jaw, "You dare threaten me! I will kill _you_!"

Just as suddenly as his anger welled it died, and the Digimon Emperor smiled a vile smile, that chilled Ken and Kari to their very souls. Pulling a small razor from his cape he tested the edge with his thumb, "We are going to have soooo much fun Ken… that is until you die."

~End of flashback~

"Where could she be, Yolie!?!" TK was pacing through the isles of the school computer lab, Patamon sitting on his head.

"Ya Yolie, hurry up and find Kari!" Davis urged. 

"I told you to give me a minute TK! If she is in the digiworld I'll find her, until then shut up!" Yolie ordered tapping furiously on the only computer that allowed them access to digiworld.

"I gave you a minute, I gave you four minutes, now find her!" TK snapped, his fists clenching with frustration.

"Calm down TK," Cody spoke watching Yolie type, "We won't find Kari any sooner if we're fighting."

"I'm sorry… I'm just worried. What if she's hurt?" TK sighed, sitting in a chair putting his face in his hands, Patamon falling off his head.

"You must remember TK, Ken is also missing, which means he's probably with Kari. You know how much he love's her, he won't let anything happen to her," Cody assured.

"Ken!" both TK and Davis spat in unison.

Yolie and Cody sighed, rolling their eyes.

"Oh! Oh! I've found them! I found Ken and Kari!" Yolie cheered jumping from her seat into the air.

"Where is she, Yolie!?!" Davis questioned grabbing his digivice.

"_They're _both in the new Digimon Emperor's fortress, sub-level three, cell sixteen," Yolie confirmed.

"Great let's kick some Digimon Emperor ass!" Davis yelled holding his digivice to the computer so he would be transported to the digitalworld.

TK, Yolie, Cody, and their digimon followed, eagerly wanting to pay the residing Digimon Emperor a visit.

*** 

"Ken? Ken p-please talk to me, Ken. Please don't die Ken," Kari whimpered as she listened to the footsteps of the Digimon Emperor fading in the background, "The others will come soon Ken. They have to they wouldn't leave us here.

Tears fell from her blood shot eyes, most of her body had long ago gone numb from the torture, but some parts still throbbed with pain. Flakes of her own dried blood drifted to the floor as she tried to get closer to Ken.

"K-Kari… you… have t-to esc-escape," Ken coughed spitting out a mouth full of blood.

"Not without you Ken, I won't leave you here to die," Kari cried, as she silently prayed that her friends and fellow digidestined would come and save her and Ken.

"Kari, you… you'll die, you have to l-leave," his breathing was now quick and shallow as his lungs began to slowly fill with his own blood.

"No Ken, I'd rather die with you," Kari declared wiping the blood from her brow.

***

"This way you guys, down here!" Yolie pointed skipping over two and even three stairs at a time to get down to the dungeon. 

When they reached the bottom Yolie suddenly stopped causing Cody and Davis to crash into her. The three of them fell to the hard ground, TK stopped just in time so he wouldn't fall.

"Where are they!?!" TK screamed in rage, seeing the figure that caused Yolie to halt.

"In cell sixteen," the Digimon Emperor smiled, "But I wouldn't worry, you're never going to get past me to reach them."

"Oh ya! Veemon, armor digivolve!" Davis shouted, rising to his feet, "Digiarmor energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve!" Yolie proclaimed, picking herself up, "Digiarmor energize!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to Halsemon!"

"TK why don't you go rescue Kari and Ken while we fight the Digimon Emperor?" Cody suggested.

"Good thinking Cody," TK nodded, "Patamon armor digivolve! Digiarmor energize!"

"Right! Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon!"

"Pegasusmon, you stay here and help them fight, Gatomon come with me, Kari might need you!" TK ordered ducking under the Digimon Emperor's attacks and sprinting towards Kari and Ken's cell. "Kari! Kari are you here?"

"TK! TK is that you?" Kari murmured from her cell.

"Kari where are you?" TK asked relief flooding over him.

"I'm here TK! I'm in the cell to your left!" Kari judged from where TK's voice was coming from.

Since Kari and Ken were chained to the wall there was no need for the Digimon Emperor to lock the doors, so TK gained access to them immediately. 

"Lightening claw!" Gatomon attacked, shattering Kari's chains, then moving onto shatter Ken's.

"Kari! What did that monster do to you!?!" TK gasped, appalled at all the blood that covered Kari and the cell floor.

"TK… we have to… we have to get Ken to a hospital," Kari coughed, ready loss consciousness.

Kari's eyes snapped open, when the ground beneath them began to shake violently. The walls and ceiling were beginning to crumble around them as they cried in horror.

"He… he activated… th-the self-detonation…" Ken wheezed, "Take her TK… please… please save her.

TK nodded solemnly, picking Kari up, "Let's go Kari!"

"No TK, we can't leave Ken," Kari wailed. "Please don't leave Ken."

It was extremely hard to ignore Kari's heart wrenching cries as TK carried her from the cell to the open grounds of the digiworld. As he passed the spot where he left the others to battle, they were no where in sight. TK prayed that they had escaped, as he ran with Kari, screaming in his arms. The cool refreshing air filled TK's grateful lungs when he exited the fortress that held so much death. Like he prayed, the others were waiting for them.

"Kari! You're all right!" Davis cheered running over to them.

"TK please, we have to go get Ken," Kari begged as he set her on the ground gently, "I love him TK, please."

TK swallowed hard, holding back his threatening tears. How was he suppose deny Kari of anything that was going to make her happy? It was simple, he couldn't, "I'll get him Kari," TK promised, "For you, for your happiness. I love you too much to deny you of anything Kari, even if you won't be with me. Even if you'll never love me back I'll make you happy."

Tears were beginning to well in everyone's eyes, by the time TK took off running back into the crumbling fortress. 

"TK wait! You won't make it back in time!" Yolie shouted, bidding TK to come back, but all she received was silence.

The only thing that was keeping TK going was the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He ran through the quickly decaying hallways of the doomed fortress, dodging falling debris and jumping fallen stones. When he reached the cell where Ken was, he ventured in, trying to see over the rising dust.

"Time to go Ken, Kari's waiting," TK said his voice laced with the misery of loss.

***

"Oh Davis, what have I done?" Kari sobbed, as she watched even more of the hideous, fortress deteriorate. "TK won't make it, will he?"

"Of course he will Kari… TK… TK can do anything," Davis choked out. He found it hard to believe his own words, watching what was left the fortress disintegrate into the ground, but he wanted more then anything that they'd come true.

"I killed them both," Kari whispered, new tears falling harder then ever before, as her hope died.

Yolie was crying just as hard as Kari was for the loss of her friends. Cody stood silently, tiny tears trickling down his face, as Davis lowered his head to hide his advancing tears.

"Please forgive me TK," Kari begged, her tear stained face in her hands.

"A-always… Kari," TK smiled weakly, emerging from the settling dust, Ken in his arms.

"Oh my god, TK!" Kari screamed with delight. She tired to get up but her body forbid it and she collapsed once again to ground.

Seeing this TK, as gently as he could set Ken down beside her then backed away to give her some privacy.

"Ken? Ken are you awake?" Kari gasped grabbing his hand.

"K-Kari?" Ken smiled, "K-Kari, I love you."

"I know you do," Kari smiled, bringing up enough strength within herself to kneel over him, "I love you too, but I can't let you die Ken. Please don't die."

"We both… k-know I'm dying K-Kari," Ken cringed with pain.

"No! No Ken please, please don't leave me," she tenderly pushed a few strands of his dark blue hair from his eyes.

"Kari please… you know I love you. Y-you have to let me go," Ken smiled weakly.

"Ken," Kari cried his name, setting her head against his chest to hear his heart slowly begin to cease beating.

Before shutting his eyes, Ken turned his head to TK, "Please protect her TK… and… and love h-her as much… as I have."

"Always," TK promised, tears streaming down his face, then bid him goodbye, "Goodbye Ken."

"Goodbye… all… of you," Ken spoke his last words and as the other watched, closed his eyes one last time for his eternal slumber.

****

~The end~


End file.
